warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antonio Lopez
:I was bored Antonio Lopez (talk) 17:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ? What do you mean by , not ? Minnowclaw 00:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw I didn't understand *facepalm*.Grayravenpaw 06:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, Al (or do you prefer Antonio) I saw those images you categorized.Really deserving Barnstar. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for awakening me, I was in latency mode, now it's time for me to get back to work. Antonio Lopez (talk) 00:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ? Why are you messing with squirrelkit.please leave her alone,because i created her on pixlr.and i do not appreceate pplz messing with her. --Firepelt 22:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt : I don't know what you are talking about. Also when you upload images make sure there is only one ".png'" extension, not two ".png.png", future images might be in risk of deletion. Also when uploading the same image for improvement, please make sure you upload it in the same file and not multiple names, replace the old one with the new one, regards. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) OMG IM REALLY SORRY OMG.i didn;t know you where organizing squirrelkit.Please ignore the comment ^^^^^^ above. Im really really sorry again --Firepelt 22:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt HEY! What did you do with the Rainshadow picture? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 18:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Go read the two top messages Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Why are you uploading so much charart cats? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oh.........so you categorize the images? Sorry about the confusion! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New section Antonio, that person I said who was offending was that j100 something guy we wanted to report for uncensored cussing. Just letting you know :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :it is notedd Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) so do I give it another name? --[[User:Bracken-| '''Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 22:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Error Thanks for telling me, and by the way you forgot to sign there. I would've responded on my talk page but by the time I remembered I'd archived the messages.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) charcat Bramble told me I was clogging up the upload log and she suggested to have a differnt file, give it the same name and replace it. wouldn't it be replacing images? I thought you told me that wasn't allowed, is it just that you can replace images you did yourself? ?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 21:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :You may replace iamges only if it's your images and making tweaks such as fixing broken pixels, adding transparency to other images or/and simply PNG crushing is allowed. When I mean do not replace, I mean do not totally replace a user's image with a different one, specially when it is still being used on a user's userpage. Also if there is an unused image and you wish to use the file name, you may tag it with to nominate it for deletion. If you want to ask more questions, feel free to join the IRC channel at #wikia-warriorcats on freenode. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :You did again here File:Birchfall.png Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Images? Just out of curiosity, why do you only categorize images?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) It's not ROle play! It's not role play Thnakyou. In case you didn't read my Userpage, It says that it's not for role play and it's more like a club!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who made you boss? Huh? Locking Forums To prevent users here from creating new forums and editing the current ones here, I was hoping you or another staff member of wikia could lock them, to kick out a lot of useless recent changes. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']]'''-san''' 00:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I am not staff, but I could revert changes, but if you do want the forums locked, contact eulalia on his talkpage so he could request such lock if possible. Such requsts are done on , but it might have to be eulalia who would have to do it. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC)